Honeymoon
by El Monje
Summary: Yuri había soñado con Victor muchas veces antes, y ahora que él estaba ahí, costaba trabajo diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Victor x Yuri.


Honeymoon

Había tenido sueños más reales que eso. En algunos Victor lo reconocía en la pista, en otros estaba a su lado en el podio, en otros tantos lo encontraba en lugares azarosos de su casa, y en otros… otros sucedían tal vez en los vestidores, o en su habitación, Victor acudía ahí cuando miraba por demasiado tiempo uno de sus posters. Era dulce de manera entrecortada, era tan apasionado como sus dedos se lo permitían al cerrar los ojos.

Había tenido sueños más reales que eso.

Más reales que llegar un día a su casa y encontrarlo desnudo en las aguas termales. Más reales que despertar a su lado un día cualquiera. Yuri estaba mareado. A veces se tocaba la cara en el espejo, ¿era él? A veces también le tocaba la cara a Victor cuando estaba durmiendo a su lado. Era real, la consistencia de sus mejillas, el largo de las cejas, sus labios finos, sus pestañas pálidas y su nariz sonrojada. Victor era blanco como la nieve, pero caliente como el sol de verano.

Yuri apretaba los labios a veces cuando lo veía dormir, luego sonreía con la certeza de que era real, de que le había ocurrido un milagro. Se quedaba callado un largo rato y sentía el calor extraño que sienten las personas cuando husmean en secreto en la intimidad de los demás. Cuando revisaba la montaña de su hombro pálido pero fuerte, la grácil línea de sus clavículas como montañas en su pecho. Como si fueran un secreto las contemplaba y entonces sonreía, tocaba con su dedo tibio una mancha rosa y suave, tímida. La certeza de la realidad física, recuerdo de encuentros nocturnos. De que Victor frente suyo era sustancia y suyo. La realidad le hacía galopar el corazón, quería que el día empezara, pero también quería alargar el momento de contemplación. Entonces, interrumpida la respiración regular y matizada del hombre real que dormía a su lado, debía afrontar los azulísimos ojos que lo acosaron en sus sueños por años y ahora están ahí. Y del otro lado la boca fina le respondía la sonrisa.

Victor lo había escuchado al otro lado del planeta, había entendido el lenguaje que sólo los amantes hablan y se había reunido a él en la oscuridad. Era toda la luz que necesitaba, la bestia hecha de nubes. El hombre más elegante del mundo.

Le tocaba la cara y él se comportaba como un gato ronroneante que reconoce a su dueño. Yuri también era real, era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera caminado sobre la tierra.

Un beso iniciado por el hombre que es real. Una mano en el hombro de hechura japonesa. Celoso deslizar por el cuerpo desnudo, porque las sábanas siempre parecen groseras cuando la luz matinal comienza a colarse por la ventana.

El monstruo de las nieves había arrasado en la noche. El resultado de la batalla entre huesos y carne estaba inscrito en la piel.

El aroma de su cabello y el mullir de almohadas era una declaración íntima. Las uñas a la espalda grande una firma de pertenencia, los dientes en el cuello delgado un collar de flores. Rodillas dobladas alrededor de una cadera que se mece como las olas bajo el sol primero, y después enloquecidas, atizadas por la tormenta. Primero mojar la playa y después hundirla, reclamar terreno que estará húmedo por toda la mañana, habitado por gemidos fantasma que se repetirán en el lugar que nunca volverá a estar seco. Sombras tenues, mutación rítmica. Escurrir hasta el colchón como miel derramada entre temblores, contracción de músculos, ojos llorosos y boca maleable.

El Victor real le besa la frente, le toca los labios y luego su lengua caza una lágrima. Yuri se ríe y acaricia su nuca, deja de abrazarlo con sus piernas y utiliza sus brazos. El hombre amable reposa a su lado, el exterior es para los tontos y los incrédulos. Los extraños, los despechados que deben salir de la cama.

Yuri ya no sabía si realmente había tenido sueños antes o se había tardado en comprender la realidad. Si alguna vez había cerrado los ojos o los había abierto. Sólo conocía la verdad que prodigaba el cuerpo de Victor. Su mundo no iba más allá del largo de sus brazos. Era un mundo tan pleno por las mañanas. Yuri no recordaba muy bien las horas del día. Tampoco importaba mucho, esos eran asuntos de la gente desocupada, intermitente entre caminata y trabajo, la multitud sin rostro desde que Victor era real.


End file.
